The Dream
by DaddySanageyama
Summary: this is M-rated, smut basically, my favorite ship- sOooOOooO YAH enjoy my childrens


Satsuki was in her normal chair, in the meeting room of course, she was thinking about what she would do today, it was totally quiet in the meeting room, she didnt hear any type of noise around her, she slowly dozed off to sleep. she technically knew she had tons of work to do, but she was a little lazy to do it, a few minutes pass as she wakes up, rubbing her eyes with a napkin, someone was walking down the hallway, she did hear footsteps but she didnt mind, she looked up at the ceiling, wondering what happened in her dream. "...What a weird dream.." She scoffed and looked down at her hands, thinking. The person's footsteps she heard entered the door to meeting room, she pulled out bakuzan, pulling it out of it's seal and pointing it towards the door. "Hault!" She yelled, the person stopped as they quickly opened the door.

It was Sanageyama, he put his hands up. "I'm sorry if i scared you M'lady." He slowly put his hands down.

Satsuki put bakuzan back in it's seal. "No no, it's fine..i just overreacted." She sat back in her chair, still thinking about the dream she had earlier, it was possibly the most unfortunate dream she had, she placed a hand under her chin, rubbing it a little.

Uzu walked over to her. "You alright M'lady? you haven't acted like this before." He became a little worried about her.

Satsuki looked at Sanageyama. "I'll be alright, Sanageyama." She softly smiled.

Uzu sat down beside her chair. "Are you sure?" He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Yes, i will be okay." She patted his head softly. "You are my well trusted elite, so of course im sure." She laughed lightly, having a light blush appear on her cheeks.

Uzu smiled a little, he layed on the ground beside her chair. "I kinda heard you snoring, im guessing that you were sleeping."

"Yes, i was sleeping." She slightly looked away, thinking about the dream..her dream was a little naughty, not that she wasn't familiar about, she still was thinking about it.

Uzu chuckled softly. "What was your dream exactly?" He sat up, wiping the dust off of his back.

Satsuki looked at Sanageyama with a slight deeper blush. "Well..I can't answer that." The blush that appeared on her face, faded away, she got up, picking up bakuzan. "Im gonna go take care of some business that..i need to attend to." She patted his head softly once again. "Take care of the others, not that they'll need it, but still." She began to walk to the door, opening it and walking out, closing the door behind her, soon as she made it out into the hallways she walked outside of Honnōji Academy, it wasn't familiar that she would walk out of the ACTUAL Academy, but she did, soon as she made it outside, she dropped Bakuzan and crouched down, covering her face, she wasn't gonna cry of course.

Uzu blinked a couple times, he was still in the meeting room as he got up from the floor. "Hmm..why wouldn't she tell me her dream?" He wondered to herself, not knowing Sanageyama would be this nosey, he still wanted to know, He stretched a little, walking to the door, opening it and walking out of the meeting room.

Satsuki was still crouching down, thinking about her dream, she soon got up, picking bakuzan up and walked out into a nearby forest, soon as she made it into a forest, she sat under a tree, slowly falling asleep again, a few hours pass as she wakes up, having the same dream. "Ugh..that dream..." She shook her head and tried to ignore it, even though she liked the dream, she still ignored it.

Uzu was looking around for Satsuki, he couldn't really find her. "Huh...that dream must of reallllyyy got to her head." He chuckled softly, walking out of Honnōji Academy. "Maybe i can see if she's..out here?" He said to himself.

Satsuki looked at her hands, her dream was a sex dream, she tried so hard to ignore the dream she had but she couldn't, she brung her knees to her chest, looking at another tree in front of her, she wasn't the type of person to have these dreams.

Uzu walked into the same forest that Satsuki walked in, he didn't find her just yet, he only walked and looked around.

Satsuki heard footsteps as she grabbed Bakuzan and started running deeper into the forest, soon as she ran deeply into the forest she hid inside a bush, despite how prickly the bush was she dealt with, she stayed quiet, not wanting to move..the bush was poking her, painly. "...This hurts.."

Uzu heard a bush move as he walked over to it, he crouched down and poked the bush, feeling..a body, he pulled the body out of the bush and saw Satsuki. "Lady Satsuki?"

Satsuki looked up at Uzu, getting out of his grip. "Yes Sanageyama?" She asked him nervously.

Uzu got up and looked at her. "Your..acting different, what's wrong?" He wiped the dirt off of his clothes even though his clothes was already dirty.

Satsuki looked away. "It's nothing..." She began walking off.

Sanageyama placed a hand on Satsuki's shoulder, stopping her. "You know..you can talk to me... I'll be here." He smiled softly.

Satsuki sighed heavily. "Remember that...dream I wouldn't tell you about?, most likely that one..i had a sex dream, with you in it..i tried to ignore it, but I couldn't, that's why i was acting so weird today."

Uzu blushes slightly. "A sex dream? with me..?" He was confused, why would someone have a sex dream with him in it? he was wondering that very deeply.

Satsuki smirked slightly. "Yes, with you, you see how attractive you are? kinda hot, and im.. getting horny just thinking about it." She slapped her head. "Satsuki calm down..."

Uzu looked at her. "Hey, it's alright! trust me, if i were to make..your dream come true i woul-"

Satsuki placed a finger on his lips. "Shhhh..come with me." She said with a slight perverted voice.

Uzu walked right behind her, blushing a dark red, he still wanted to wonder why Satsuki had a dream with HIM, his blush faded away as he formed a smirk on his face.

Satsuki soon made it to her house as she opened the door, letting uzu inside the house, she soon closed the door, walking over to sit on the couch. "Make yourself comfortable."

Uzu blinked a couple times and took his shoes off, he walked over to the couch and sat by Satsuki, his heart was beating a little fast as he started thinking.

Satsuki looked over at Uzu without turning her head. "What are you thinking about?"

He coughed. "Im thinking about the most beautiful woman in the world."

She blushed slightly. "And who might that be?"

He looked at her. "You~" he said in a seductive tone.

Satsuki covered her mouth, she was a bit turned on by his tone. "..that..tone." She slowly uncovered her mouth, smirking slightly. "You really do know how to turn someone on, now do you?"

He leaned in by her ear. "Maybe~" he placed a kiss on her neck as he sounded a bit more seductive with his voice and thought of a more..perverted idea, He slowly started licking her neck sexually.

"N-nghn..~" She let a light moan escape her mouth, She loved this..sexual feeling against her neck, she tilted her neck slightly, letting him lick her.

Uzu pinned her down onto the couch, looking into her eyes. "You seem to love this don't you?~" He asked her with a smirk on his face.

She looked into his eyes. "Of course i do." She smirked back.

Uzu got off of her, slowly stripping Kamui off of her, he soon stripped it off of her as he started trailing his soft fingers all over her body.

Satsuki grunted softly, looking at him with lustful eyes, she loved being touch, not by Ragyo of course, but Him, and only him. "I love when you just..touch me like this..~"

Uzu chuckled softly. "No one's ever touched you as good as i have~" He placed a hand on her thigh, another on her breasts, he started moving her breast around, squeezing it softly. "So..firm and soft.."

Satsuki tried to hold in a moan but let it out anyway. "I-i..know~ Hey Sanageyama..i want you to... Dominate me~"

Uzu blinked as he started to blush a light red. "Ohhh? a Kiryuin wants to be dominated?" He asked her, his tone being a bit..perverted mixed with a light seductive tone.

She chuckled softly. "Yes, a Kiryuin wants to be dominate."

Uzu blushed more as it quickly faded away. "Fine by me~" He stripped his clothes off, once his underwear was off he got on top of her.

Satsuki looked at his crotch, a bit surpised. "Well you sure are big~" she laughed softly.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course." He inserted his penis inside of her vigina carefully as he started thrusting slowly.

Satsuki covered her mouth, letting out soft moans, despite how much she's been wanting to be dominated by Sanageyama for so long, she finally got what came true, She continued to moan, every thrust Sanageyama did.

He still thrusted carefully into her. "Does my Kiryuin like that?~" He smirked, thrusting a little deep.

"N-not just like..i love it..~" She moaned slightly louder, holding onto him as she wrapped her legs around him. "I-it hurts, but it also feels so good..~"

He chuckled. "I can tell~" He grinded sexually on her, going faster. "You finally got what you wanted, but let's see how long you can last~" His penis never felt this good, never, but finally..it did.

"N-not very long!~ b-b-but I'll do it for you!~" She let more moans escape her mouth, she pulled him down into a rough kiss.

He kissed her back more rough, still doing what he did, he grabbed ahold of her breasts, squeezing them softly.

The way she felt when it came to sex was unbearable, she started to moan in his mouth, she liked this feeling, a lot, her body was being terminated by his penis, but she didn't mine, she just loved the feeling of sex with him.

Uzu smirked slightly as he went a little MORE deeper into her, his heart was beating a little fast, feeling the type of sex with her turned him on.

Satsuki held in her climax, soon enough she couldn't take it so she climaxed anyway. "H-haaaaa!~" She loosened her legs around him, becoming weak and unable to move.

Uzu slowed down, taking his penis out of her vigina, licking the cum that came out of her. "You taste so good~" He smirked, chuckling softly.

"Yeah yeah..~" she smiled softly, pulling him on top of her, slowly falling asleep.

Uzu looked at her, blushing slightly, flips around so she's on top, cuddling her closely, falling asleep as well.


End file.
